


Mine | Randy

by bluesrainbows



Category: RoadTrip (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesrainbows/pseuds/bluesrainbows
Summary: WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:• foul language• depressive thoughts• body dysphoria• smut• etcI do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be the leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Rye Beaumont/Andy Fowler
Kudos: 1





	1. Hiding | 1

Growing up I was taught it was a shame to be a male Omega. Being brought up in a prominently Alpha male community, they expected you to present as an Alpha. So I was taught from a young age to hide my identity of who I was, in fear of the people surrounding me. In fear of being taken, of being used. My father leaving as soon as I had presented Omega...

Blair and Ginger had known since I started in Overload. Having not been able to hide it from them. Knowing that Blair needed to know just in case something happened or went wrong. Even as Roadtrip slowly started to piece together, I just couldn't tell them. Not even when I knew I wasn't the only one in the band.

Setting up in bed with my headphones in working on a vlog was when Sonny stumbled into the room. Jumping slightly at the new face as I had been the only one home before this. Not getting the chance to hear him come in while editing.

"What's up, mate?" Sonny asks when I pull out my headphone to acknowledge him.

"Just editing a vlog. Where's the rest of the boys?" I ask, looking toward the door with furrowed brows.

"In the hallway, wrestling over some ice cream Rye bought," Sonny answers rolling his eyes.

My hair stood on end, body beginning to heat up when Sonny said his name; Rye. The only Alpha who was able to make my body react the way an Omega should. This was terrifying at times of course, but I just pushed it off. Never truly expecting anyone to find out. Let alone having to come out to them. You see, Brooklyn and Rye were Alphas. Jack was an open Omega, and Sonny and Harvey were Beta's. Lucky them.

"Typical," I say laughing lightly before putting my headphones back in as I roll my eyes.

Ignoring the rest of the boys when they come in, still all riled up and pushing at each other. Even Jack who's typically timid and calm. I caught Rye's scent from my bunk, and it was almost overwhelming. I hated that I couldn't control myself with him. Having to hold my breath to contain my urges. But of course being Rye he had to make it worse, jumping onto my bunk and latching onto me like a koala. His scent surrounding me as he nuzzles into me.

"Hello, Andy. You smell good today." Rye mumbles against my legs.

I'm frozen in fear, even though I know he didn't mean that I smelt like an Omega, it still made me nervous. Rye noticed that I tensed, looking up at me with furrowed brows. But before he had the chance to ask what was wrong I ran my fingers through his hair and he relaxed into me completely forgetting the face I made, sighing happily.

"Awe, Randy." Brooklyn teases from the couch.

Both Rye and I give him the middle finger, Brook giving us a cheeky grin in return. But stops when Jack gives him a look.

"Alpha's can't mate with Alpha's dude." Rye states from where he's perched against me.

I relax more into him at this. Letting my fingers languidly roam through his unruly hair, probably from messing with the other boys in the hallway. Good, he still can't sense it. Brooklyn snorts rolling his eyes.

"I know that mate. All in good fun." He states shaking his head. "Jack, baby come here."

That's one thing that gets to me still. Brooklyn and Jack have been together since Jack came on trial. Brooklyn went into his first rut the day after and the rest is history. They've been bonded ever since. Not even fazed, just knowing they were the ones for each other.

Sometimes I wish I could be that for someone like Jack is. I've just suppressed it for so long I don't think I could do it. Maybe I'd come out to the boys one day. But for now, I'd just let them think I was an Alpha.

***

Later on at the gym, just finishing a workout. Slowly stripping, feeling Rye's eyes on me but ignoring it as I got into the shower, my mind flashing over the things that he had done during the day. How his abs had tightened when I had pinned him down and tickled him. How he bit his lip to suppress the laughter because he didn't like his laugh. My dick started to swell making me almost whimper out.

'Shit' I thought to myself. 'Not in public!'

But it was too late, I could already feel the slick dripping lightly down my legs. The ache for an Alpha's knot, Rye's knot, building in my tummy. I turn the heat up in the shower knowing that it would cover most of the smell before quickly working over my dick with my hand. Refusing to stick anything in my ass. Not since my first and only heat when I was really young.

Biting my lip I twist my hand, running my thumb over my slit. Body jerking, coming hard against the shower wall as I see white, everything rinsing down the drain quickly. Washing the rest of me before I get out drying off, my face red hot in embarrassment with myself. I couldn't even control my own thoughts.

"Mate." Rye sniffs the air. "Did you fuck an Omega?" He asks.

My eyes go wide and I whip my head towards the floor so he can't see my facial expression. But I can't bring myself to just admitting.

"Nah," I answer.

"Smells like Omega to me man. Must not be on you." He says shrugging it off.

We finish getting dressed and Rye is standing by the door waiting for me. I can feel his eyes on me, making me lose my train of thought.

"I'll be out in a minute mate," I say, wanting to take my suppressants and also wanting to use my Alpha spray that covers the after-effects of the Omega smell.

"Alright, mate. Meet you in the car." Rye trailed off, leaving through the door.

Quickly I get everything done, throwing my stuff in my bag before running out to meet Rye. When I catch up, he cuddles into me before taking in a breath through his nose along my neck. I pull away quickly giving him a 'what the hell' look.

"I swear that was you." Rye huffs. "Never mind."

We both climb into Rye's car, heading back towards the flat where the other boys are.


	2. Can't Stop | 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be the leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

Ever since that day in the gym Rye won't stop kissing, nuzzling, and scenting my neck. It's getting irritating, overwhelming, and scary all at the same time. Finally, I give up, going to Blair and Ginger, not knowing how else to handle the situation.

"I think Rye knows." That is all I say sitting down on their bed, looking up at them, stress, and tiredness evident throughout my entire body.

"Hun there's no way. You've done so well at hiding it." Ginger tries to calm me.

I sigh frustrated before telling them what happened. From the day at the gym to Rye's behavior change around me.

"You know, I just couldn't help it. I tried to mask the smell as best as possible. But he still got a whiff of it when I stepped out of the shower. Now he won't stop scenting me. And it's terrifying." I state. "I've never been around people who've known except my mum and you two." I end in a whisper.

"Love, they won't hate you for it if you do come out to them," Ginger says lovingly stroking my cheek like a mother and pulling me into a side hug. "They will all look up to you no matter what." 

"But what about the fans?" I almost whisper. "All the Omega's will be so upset."

"If they get upset, then they're not a true fan. They all love you five no matter what's happened." Blair finally speaks up. "But really, I think it might be time to tell the boys. Maybe after the tour?"

I nod my head agreeing when he gives me a look.

"After the tour," I answer, fidgeting with my hands in my lap.

***

The rest of the day went uneventful. Ginger giving me looks here and there, and me trying to ignore those looks as best as possible. I knew she just wanted to see me happy. But in all honesty, I was just terrified. Four of my best mates didn't even know who I really was because I hated my own identity. Finally, I gave up, fully frustrated with the entire day. Laying down I curled up and put headphones in, trying my best to sleep.

I feel the bed dip behind me not long after. Turning around to see Rye, shirtless with no joggers, just pants. I look at him with a confused face but he just shakes his head before cuddling up to me. This was new.

***

Waking up Rye was holding me tightly to him, his dick hard as a rock against my ass. My eyes go wide and I rip his arms off from around me, pulling myself against the wall. Rye wakes up, almost falling off the bed in the process, rubbing the sleep from his eyes groggily before looking down at himself. His cheeks heating up to a pretty pink.

"Sorry mate, don't know what's gotten into mini-Rye." He states sheepishly. "I don't normally get a hard-on around other Alpha's."

My jaw is clenched and my chest is tight. Not being able to look at anything but his solid dick under his pants.

"Mate, I said I was sorry." He whispers, reaching out to me.

But before I could react, I was gasping for air but not being able to as my throat was tightening.

"Shit! Where's your inhaler?" I point to the bag at the end of the bunk and he grabs it, dumping all the contents to grab my inhaler and give it to me.

I take a hit, holding my breath before letting it out. Slowly starting to breathe better again.

"What's this?" Jack asks lifting my suppressant pills up in front of us.

I rip them out of his hands before shoving them in my bag along with the rest of the contents.

"None of your business mate." I hiss, before jumping off the bunk with the bag and booking it to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind me before sliding down to the ground almost in tears. I felt weak. That was the perfect moment to tell all of them, and I couldn't even do it. 

I was just the typical weak Omega, wasn't I?


	3. First Tour Stop | 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language   
> • depressive thoughts   
> • body dysphoria   
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

All the boys had forgotten about my outburst by now. Blair had bunked me with Jack, and Brooklyn this time per my request. They didn't mind sharing as long as Jack wasn't in heat or Brooklyn wasn't in rut.

Rye gave me a hurt look when he figured out that he and Harvey would be bunking alone without me. I could see the tears welling as Harvey tugged him toward their room. I ignored it as best I could before making my way into the hotel room.

"Mate, you alright?" Jack asked.

It was just me and him because Brooklyn went out with the other boys for a late-night snack. I stay silent for a minute, playing with my bedsheets.

"Not really," I state honestly.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks genuinely as he sets down next to me.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask already shaking.

"Yeah, of course. Always. Even from the other boys." Jack says.

"Blair and Ginger already know. But definitely don't tell the other boys. Not even Brook for now." I say so he knows I'm serious.

Knowing he can't even tell his own Alpha. Something us Omegas weren't supposed to do.

"Andy, seriously. You're scaring me. What is it?" Jack asks, playing with his fingers nervously.

"I'm an Omega." I blurt out finally.

"You're a what? No fucking way mate. You're 100% Alpha." He says accusingly, standing up now.

"You know those pills you asked me about?" I say desperate for him to believe me.

"Yeah, what about em?" Jack asks confused.

I walk over and grab them out of my bag before handing them to him, label up.

"I'm an Omega," I state again.

"Holy fuck, these are like the strongest suppressants you can get," Jack says in awe.

Then I hand him the Alpha spray as well. Just watching as his entire demeanor changes.

"And that's how I mask my smell on days where I have a harder time," I mumble.

"Dude. Why didn't you just tell us right away?" Jack asks looking up with hurt in his eyes.

"I've been hiding it my entire life. I've never been the typical Omega." I answer truthfully.

"It makes sense now why I've never heard your Alpha voice. Rye uses his on me sometimes when he's pissed. But you never had. I just thought you were being respectful of Brook. Or why you never had a rut." He states.

"Again, please don't tell the other boys for now," I say. "Especially Rye. Although I think he may already be getting suspicious."

I run my fingers through my hair as Jack sets down next to me again.

"Wait, why?" He asks.

I tell him the whole story the way I told Blair and Ginger. Even including details as to what happened in the gym locker room.

"That's why he won't stop sniffing your neck!" Jack exclaims.

"Yeah, I think now that he's smelt my Omega side, he can smell it over the mask," I answer.

Jack gives me a worried look and I sigh, cuddling into his side for now until he moved to his bed to sleep.

***

Not too much later Brooklyn comes into the room laughing.

"Night guys!" He says a bit loudly before joining Jack in his bed. "Hey baby boy."

"Alpha," Jack mumbles sleepily as he curls into Brooklyn's side.

Brooklyn nuzzles Jack before kissing their bonding mark. Both of them slowly falling asleep in each other's arms.

I sigh. I'm happy for them, I truly am. But at this point, now that I'm slowly coming out, I'm jealous. Jealous of the fact that I can't accept myself as Jack has always been able to. That I can't be the submissive type for whoever is supposed to be my Alpha. I was seriously a failure of an Omega. A whimper escaping my lips quietly as tears begin to drip onto the sheets below me, eventually falling to sleep.

***

I wake up the next morning to a knock on the door. I look over to see Brooklyn, and Jack cuddled up and still soundly sleeping. I get up quietly answering the door. It's Rye, and I almost slam the door in his face, but his foot stops the door from completely closing.

"Ow." Is all he says.

I roll my eyes groaning in frustration before spinning around and crawling back into my bed. I cover all the way up trying to ignore the fact that Rye followed me in, closing the door behind him.

"Mate, what's wrong?" He asks carefully pulling the covers off of my head, making me look up at him, but I stay silent not wanting to answer. "You've been crying."

He reaches forward running his fingers lightly under my red and swollen eyes. I flinch slightly, hurt going across the Alpha's face.

"I had a fight with my mum." I lied too easily, but the brunette gives me a knowingly look.

"I know that's a lie. You and your mum never fight." He says.

I huff in annoyance, twisting my body around so I'm not facing him anymore.

"Andy, babes. Seriously. What's going on? I feel like I've lost my best friend."

Those words right there broke my heart in two. He wasn't losing me. But I couldn't move. After a few minutes, I heard Rye sigh, get up, and leave the room.

Silence.

I reach out to where he was sat, the bed still warm.

"Mate, you alright?" Jack whispered over to me, making me jump, not knowing he was awake. "Sorry mate, I just saw Rye leave."

I move around to face him, tears streaming down my face. Jack gets out of Brooklyn's hold and makes his way over to me, holding me against his chest while quiet sobs rip through my lips.

***

We both hear Brooklyn mumble something before he sits up. I had stopped crying a little bit ago, Jack still holding me against his chest. I just lay there numb, and half asleep.

"Is there a reason why you're holding another Alpha like that?" Brooklyn teased.

I go to move away, not sure if Brooklyn was fully ok with what was happening. Not wanting to disrespect the Alpha.

"Andy, can I tell him? Maybe we can both help." Jack says.

I look up at him contemplating before I finally just nod, hiding my face from Brooklyn's stare. Gripping to Jack's jumper.

"Tell me what?" Brooklyn asks confused.

"Babe, Andy's an Omega," Jack says cautiously.

"Wait what? No, I would have noticed by now." Brooklyn says.

"That's what I thought." Jack agrees. "Andy, show him what you showed me."

Jack runs his fingers through my hair before I get up to grab my bag, throwing my pills and spray toward the blonde. Brooklyn's eyes widen comically.

"Holy hell." Brooklyn's voice cracks.

"Don't tell anyone else." I plead. "You, Jack, Blair, and Ginger know. I plan on telling the other boys after the tour."

"Of course. That's your place." Brooklyn answers.

"I told Jack last night because I needed to finally tell someone," I explain. "Then you, because I trust Jack's judgment."

All three of us set in silence, not knowing where to go from there.


	4. Stage Life | 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

"Hey you up for Nando's?" Brook asks softly, Jack having just got out of the shower.

"Yeah, we may want to before setting up for the show," I answer, tugging on an outfit as Jack comes out, laying out on his bed.

Making our way out of the room heading toward the restaurant to meet Harvey, Sonny, and Rye. Walking up they're already ready to order so I sit down next to Harvey. Doing all I can to avoid Rye's eyes, unconsciously curling into Harvey's side. I can smell him from this side of the booth and I squirm uncomfortably from his overwhelming scent.

"You alright mate?" Harvey asks looking at me oddly, letting his arm slip around my waist.

"Peachy," I grumble, picking up my menu.

I look up meeting Jack's eyes and he just gives me a quick look before my phone buzzes.

Brooky: mate, I think rye's about to go into rut. his smell is overwhelmingly strong.

Ok, so Brooklyn wasn't going to treat our friendship any differently. I smile cheekily up at him before texting back.

Me: I know. it's starting to make me uncomfortable. I don't know how to feel about being around him like this.

Brooky: it'll be alright. just gotta get through four more tour dates man.

I don't answer that, leaving him on read so I can tell the waitress what I want. I can smell her Alpha scent coming off of her and I cringe. Once she finishes the order she winks at me making me unconsciously cower more into Harvey.

"What was that about?" Sonny asks confused. "You aren't an Omega."

I blush and hide my face by looking toward the table at my menu I no longer needed. I don't answer either, just hoping he would drop it.

***

The soundcheck was going great. Sonny and Rye were messing around. Jack was filming us randomly. I was beatboxing while Brooklyn was singing some Justin Timberlake along with my beatboxing. Brooklyn's voice cracked and we both fell into fits of laughter before falling to the ground next to each other.

"Mate, I can smell you," Brooklyn whispers to me worriedly, looking to see if Rye is anywhere around.

My eyebrows furrow and I jump up to grab my spray. Quickly spraying myself and throwing it back into my bag.

"Must have forgotten to use it," I say shrugging my shoulders, biting my lip as I look at Brook.

I was oh so wrong about that.

***

We had just finished our first song and it was starting to get way too hot at the venue we were in. But it seemed to be only me as sweat trickled down my neck and back. Shakily setting down toward the back of the stage and taking a big drink of water. Jack gave me a worried glance before continuing to the front of the stage where Brooklyn was making some stupid joke. Rye setting down next to me, arm wrapping around my neck as I froze on spot.

"Mate you smell great." He says, nuzzling into my neck, fans scream following because of a Randy moment.

I flinch away from the contact, feeling as if he burned me but also cooled me with just one simple touch. Trying my best to not whimper. What has gotten into me?

When the set is almost over we run back onto the stage to sing After The Show. But not too long into the song, and I'm feeling like I'm running a dangerous high-grade fever. Sweat is pouring down me now as my vision is beginning to blur. I feel two strong arms wrap around me, and then I'm being carried bridal style off of the stage and rushed straight to our tour van.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hear Rye growl, making me grip on whoever is holding me.

"Rye not now." I hear Jack state sassily.

"Don't speak to me like that," Rye says now in his Alpha voice.

Jack cowers and I whimper out my body aching as I feel slick start to dampen my boxers.

"Alright, Brooklyn, Jack. You two will have your own room tonight, Andy's going to need his own." Blair says starting up the van and quickly making our way to the hotel.

"Hot." I slur out, tugging at my shirt and jeans.

"I know babe. It's gonna be alright. Do you think you know what triggered this?" Brooklyn soothes, holding tight to my hands to stop me from pulling clothing off.

"Triggered what?" Rye asks confused before he takes a deep breath. "Jack, mate. Are you going into heat?"

I whine out, my Omega frustrated as to why the unmated Alpha cannot sense me. 

"Not me mate," Jack says truthfully.

Rye looks between all of us confused before looking down at me again, eyes slowly darkening.

"Wait, Andy?" He exclaims, and I can see Jack nod. "But, he's an Alpha?"

"Sorry, you had to find out this way Rye. Andy's not an Alpha. He planned on telling you all after the tour." Blair says from the driver's seat, quickly making a turn.

"Well, apparently he's told almost everyone but me," Rye says, a growl in his voice.

I whine loudly this time and Rye whips his head towards me. Jack reaches forward to help, but Rye pushes him away.

"Mine." He growls, his eyes going bright red.

"Fuck! Sonny, Harvey! Hold him back." Brooklyn says quickly. "Rye you're going into rut. That's why Andy went into heat. You two are never near each other when this happens. Rye he's not yours mate."

Rye struggles against Sonny and Harvey, but they won't let him go. My Omega whines in protest but then Brooklyn and Jack come between me and Rye.


	5. Why | 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

The week of my heat was agony. I hadn't had a heat in years. Let alone one that was set off by an Alpha. It made me want him terribly. I couldn't stop begging for him, face pressed into the sheets as I rutted against the bed. Tear stains beginning to look like they were going to become permanent. My arms spent, bodying continuously trembling violently. Finally coming out of it exhausted.

***

"Hey mate," Jack mumbles, giving me a tight hug as I make my way into the flat a new pill bottle in my hand.

I had just gotten back from the doctor. Long story short, I had to go on different pills that gave me a heat here and there so I could avoid going into heat when an Alpha around me went into rut.

"Jackie Boy!" I say excitedly holding him to me tightly.

"Fans are taking it well I see," Brooklyn states his laptop open on his legs.

I nod smiling shyly, remembering all the support I had seen on Twitter when I finally told the fans what had happened. Someone clears their throat behind me and I turn around to see Rye standing there, looking gorgeous as ever. Frozen in place, my entire body tingling in anticipation of what's next.

"Andy." Rye breathes, his eyes traveling my entire body.

"Rye," I say back in shock before running to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, his going tightly around my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." Rye keeps repeating over and over to me.

I just hold him tighter, nuzzling into his neck almost as if on instinct.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know." I mumble to just him, letting my head rest on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but I also tried to claim you, and that was so out of line. My rut took over." He said sheepishly, running his fingers through my hair.

"Was kinda hot," I whisper hoping he doesn't hear.

"Mmm, is that so?" He teased and I blush wildly, squirming in my spot.

Pulling apart I see Sonny and Harvey standing in the door smiling at Rye and me. I fidget, not knowing whether I should curl up into Rye again or not.

"Glad you two finally made up," Sonny said.

"Yeah, now we can stop hearing Rye complain about how much he misses you," Harvey says, which makes Rye reach over to smack him.

"Oh, you missed me huh?" I tease and he just blushes, pulling me to him again.

***

Most things went back to normal, and the boys didn't expect me to change even a little bit. Even though I didn't act like the typical Omega they loved me just the same. The only thing that changed was Rye and me.

Laying on my bunk after a very hard workout at the gym I groaned, my muscles killing me. I felt the bed dip behind me and I turned to see Rye crawling toward me.

"Backrub?" Rye asked, just like he always did before and after me coming out.

I nod laying on my stomach. He straddles my thighs, slowly rubbing circles into my shoulders and slowly working his way down towards my ass. I moan, relaxing into my sheets before I feel something rub against me that isn't Rye's leg.

"Rye?" I whisper, turning my head a little.

"Sorry. Wasn't intentional." Rye whispers back, trying to stop himself from rutting into me.

I can see his face in my head heating up as he squirms. I turn around underneath him so he is now straddling me across my hips, trying to not move so I don't work myself up as well.

"Hi," I say, biting my lip from seeing him so tense above me.

"Hi." He answers shyly.

Looking around I make sure none of the boys are paying attention before I tug Rye down by his shirt, yanking him into what I thought was going to be a soft kiss. Completely meant to be gentle, but that never works. Rye's hips stuttering against my own as one of my hands wraps up around his neck, fingers threading into his hair as he bites my bottom lip. Whimpering against his lips, squirming.

"Holy hell get a room." I hear one of the boys exclaim from the other side of the room.

Rye and I parting quickly, gasping for air.

"Knew that was gonna happen!" I hear Jack say, Brook shushing him.

"Gonna go sort this out," Rye says motioning towards himself blushing uncontrollably.

His Alpha persona coming back into play when he jumps out of my bunk. I watch as he adjusts himself, walking toward the door.

"Damn Rye put that thing away!" Sonny exclaims.

Rye growls and everyone but Brooklyn cowers. Even me, attempting to not let slick dampen my boxers.

***

For the next few days before our next tour stop, Rye can't keep his hands off of me. Nuzzling into my neck, nipping here and there. Hands constantly roaming my thighs and waist, almost possessively.

"Careful mate. Don't want him sent into another heat." Brooklyn teases, making Rye and I both flip him off.

"Alright, so rooms," Blair states from the front of the tour bus. "Sonny, and Harvey. Brook, and Jack. Rye, and Andy."

He looks up winking at me through the rearview mirror making me look down, blush tinting my cheeks. Climbing out of the van we all make our way into the hotel, Blair heading the other way with Ginger.

Opening the door to the hotel room, I leave it open for Rye to follow. Setting my stuff down and crawling straight into bed with a groan. The new pills have messed with my hormones so much that I feel quite worn out all the time. Rye kept himself quiet as he crawled into bed next to me opting to not use the other bed. Clicking on the TV I can hear him watching some comedy, his hand absentmindedly running through my hair.

"Rye?" I whine quietly, and he hums in response. "Backrub?"

A growl rumbles deep in his chest, and I whimper. He does as I ask though, crawling over top of me after I pull my shirt off rubbing deeply. I shamelessly moan out, burying my face into the sheets as I try to not squirm underneath the Alpha.

"Keep making that noise and I'll take you," Rye whispers into my ear.

My eyes roll back from the pleasure of just that thought as he kisses and nips right where my bond mark is supposed to go before going back to rubbing my back.


	6. Adrenaline | 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

Waking up early in the morning I quickly shower and get dressed. By the time Rye walks into the bathroom, I'm already doing my hair. He walks past pecking my cheek and nuzzles into my neck before making his way to the shower. I resist the urge to follow him into the shower when he drops his boxers, biting my lip and going back to what I was doing.

I walk out into the hotel room, hearing a knock on the door. Answering it to see Jack and Brooklyn already ready for the day and bickering as usual.

"Can we come in?" Jack asks smiling.

I open the door a little wider, walking away and they make their way in sitting on the bed that's still made by the far wall.

"Look's like you and Rye are getting closer," Brooklyn says smiling, making hints toward the one unmade bed.

"Just a little," I say laughing, running my hands through my hair and setting down on Rye and I's bed.

"Fovvs?" I hear from the bathroom.

Looking up I see Rye walking out still dripping wet with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Oh hey, guys." He says nonchalantly, tightening his towel a little bit more now.

"Yes, Rye?" I ask biting my lip looking him up and down, willing myself to not produce slick with Jack and Brook in the room.

"Have you seen where my black and white tie-dye shirt is?" He asks softly, playing with my hair.

"In my suitcase. Bottom left. You packed it in there when you packed my suitcase." I answer, nuzzling into the hand.

"Thanks love."

Leaning down he kisses my lips slowly. Having a hard time pulling away but he does finally, making his way to the suitcase. 

"Awwww." Brooklyn squeaks out.

I just shake my head and laugh, Rye smirking the entire time. Sending Brook a wink, as I blush profusely.

***

Performing always gives you that amazing adrenaline.

The kind that makes you feel like flying.

The kind that makes you feel like you can do anything.

And that's why without even thinking, I make my way to Rye at the front of the stage as he finishes his line. Going up on my tippy toes I kiss him on the lips, hard, before walking away with a smirk on my lips. You can hear all the fans in the background screaming, and all I can focus on is the feeling that his lips gave me whenever we kissed.

***

We get back to the flat late that night, not wanting to stay another night in the city. Especially after a show. Crawling up into my bunk with a groan, absolutely exhausted. There was a chorus of good nights from all the boys. Slurring back a quick 'goodnight' as I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

I shoot awake, and it's still dark. Not understanding what woke me up. But that's when an arm goes around my waist, calming down when I scent Rye behind me.

"What time is it?" I whisper, trying to turn around to face him but he stops me.

"Four." He whispers back, rubbing my hip.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up at four in the morning?" I hiss, annoyed.

Rye growls from deep in his chest and I whimper, squirming where I'm laying. Leaning forward towards me he starts to kiss across the back of my neck and my shoulder. Teeth sinking in, intentionally leaving bruises.

"Rye." I whimper out as I feel slick start to form in the back of my pants.

I force myself to not freeze up, knowing this is normal for when I'm aroused by now.

"God, you smell so good Andy." Rye groans before slowly pulling down my pants, and setting them at the end of the bed.

I just let it happen, my body just relaxing at his touch wanting some sort of relief. But instead of putting his hand on my dick as I had expected, he pushes me so I'm laying on my stomach with my legs spread.

"Rye?" I ask nervously.

"Stop me if it makes you uncomfortable." He whispers, rubbing a soothing hand along my back.

God, I'm in love with this man.

Slowly, what feels like his middle finger is pushed into my hole, which is now soaking wet from slick. I can hear the wet noise it makes, a shiver running down my spine.

"Holy shit." I whimper as quietly as I can.

I haven't felt anything like this ever before. Not even during my first heat. His finger pumps in and out of me and I start to squirm, gripping at the sheets and digging my face into them.

"Stay still," Rye commands in his Alpha voice.

My body reacts immediately stilling. Slowly he slips another finger in, pumping his fingers faster now. Curling and twisting them. The wet noises it's making now is obscene. I'm a moaning mess, not really knowing how to be quiet. Shocked that none of the boys have woken up to it by now.

Rye pushes a couple of fingers in my mouth, and as if on instinct I begin sucking on them. Looking up toward him, his eyes are red. Pushing a third finger in I'm slowly being pushed over the edge. The feeling building up in my tummy and I can't stop it anymore as I cum hard against the sheets below me, untouched.

"Good boy." Rye praises pulling his fingers out of my hole and my mouth before sticking his three slick covered fingers into his mouth.

He groans at the taste, eyes rolling back in bliss. Before I even think I speak.

"Thank you, Alpha." Rye's eyes flash bright red this time, and then he blinks and they're back to normal.

"You're welcome Omega," I whine at what he says, rubbing my face into his chest now. "Now sleep."

I lay there, hand pressed to his chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat.


	7. Boyfriend | 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

Blinking my eyes open groggily, goosebumps rising on my skin as a hand runs up and down my bare skin. Groaning I squirm around and leaning into Rye's chest. Recognizing his intoxicating scent as I nuzzle into him. Arms circling my smaller body.

"Morning Omega." He whispers, nuzzling his nose into my messy bedhead hair.

Closing my eyes. Flashes of last night flashing through my mind. Squirming in my spot, hiding my blush into Rye.

"Good morning Alpha," I mumble, softly kissing his chest.

Tugging my head up softly and leaning in he kisses me slowly. Our lips languidly brushing against each other. No rush or need for it. Rye letting his fingertips trace my jawline as we pull away slightly. Our eyes meeting as a small smile forms across both of our faces.

"Gym today." He nuzzles up into me and I sigh stretching against him before burrowing further into him.

"Don't wanna go," I mumble sleepily, letting out a huff.

Rye moves slightly nuzzling his nose into me. Lips lightly skimming my neck, a sharp breath escaping me. Baring his teeth, letting them slowly slide over where my bond mark is supposed to go, nibbling and then sucking softly. I take in a shaky breath, tilting my head to the side in submission. Going still and pliant in the Alpha's arms. Rye humming happily from this against my skin before just softly kissing the spot a few times, pulling away.

"Alright, you two lovebirds. It's time for the gym." I hear Sonny call from the other side of the room.

Both me and Rye groaning in frustration. Burying my face into his chest in annoyance. Jumping slightly as Brook shakes our bed, starting to whine that they're going to be late yet again.

***

Making our way into the gym, Jack disappearing into the Omega locker room. I stand there and sigh, looking at the sign with a grimace. Not wanting to go in there. Knowing that even with this slight change, my whole perspective of going to the gym would be different. Jumping slightly as I feel someone walk up beside me. Relaxing into the touch when I recognize it's Rye as he softly places a kiss on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok my Omega." He whispers to me.

My entire body instantly warms. 'My Omega'. I look up to him to meet his eyes, tilting my head up as he leans in for a soft kiss before I turn and slowly make my way into the locker room.

"Andy!" Jack says excitedly as I walk into the room. "Wasn't sure if you'd come in here. But I guess, gym policy now."

I shrug my shoulders, trying to not get upset over the situation, knowing I had to eventually get used to all the different situations I would have to encounter anyways.

"Need to start somewhere," I say and he nods.

We quickly change into our gym clothes in silence before leaving to work out. Keeping my same workout routine, not wanting to change it just because I was an Omega.

"Hey there Omega." An Alpha speaks to me, coming up to me sniffing into my neck.

Flinching away, I try my best to ignore him. Making my way toward the next piece of equipment I was going to use.

"I was speaking to you Omega." The man growls, using his Alpha voice on me.

With all my power I keep my eyes trained on the ground, tears prickling my eyes. I hear someone clear their voice. My body almost immediately relaxing as a whiff of his scent crosses me.

"Excuse me. But that's my Omega you're talking to." I hear Rye growl, sensing him tensing next to me.

"I don't smell you on him." The other Alpha spits back, making me lookup.

Rye's eyes flash bright red. His fists clenching at his sides.

"Mate, I wouldn't push it," Brooklyn says coming up as well, Harvey and Sonny with him.

The Alpha huffs and glares down at me in annoyance before walking away to another room. My entire body is trembling and before I know it I feel hot tears streaming down my cheeks. My arms wrapping around me.

"Baby no. Don't cry. You're ok." Rye panics, pulling me into his lap.

"I never had this issue before. Everyone just thought I was an Alpha. I hate this. I hate being myself." I say the last part in a half yell.

I can feel Rye flinch beneath me from the outburst. Jack and Brooklyn dropping down on the other side of me, holding me as well. Sonny and Harvey on either side of Rye, running hands through my hair.

"I'll love you enough for the both of us." Rye whispers.

***

Making my way into the apartment, I disappear quickly. Hiding in Blair and Ginger's room to pet Pepper, as she cuddles into me and falls asleep. A light knock on the door bringing me out of my own world in my head.

"Mate?" Brooklyn's voice calls out from the other side of the door.

"Come in," I mumble just loud enough for him to hear.

Feeling as both sides of the bed dip. Brooklyn's body cuddling up behind me, and Jack sprawling out in front of me and Pepper.

"Doing ok?" Jack asks, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I don't know how to feel. I've never experienced a random alpha scenting me before. I don't know what could have happened if you guys weren't there. I could have ended up raped and bonded with someone I don't even know." I whimper out the last part as my body trembles from the thought.

Brooklyn snorts lightly. Wrapping an arm around my waist and nuzzling into my back comfortingly.

"Rye would never let that happen. Once he's stuck on something he doesn't give up. I mean he's already calling you his." Brooklyn counters.

A wave of happiness rolling over me at the thought. Thinking about bonding with my best friend. Growing old with him.

"Wish he would bond me," I mumble, blush forming on my cheeks.

"It's literally the best feeling ever," Jack says touching where his mark is.

Brooklyn's arm lets go of me and reaches over to stroke Jack's cheek softly with his hand. A small smile forming on my face as Jack's eyes close from the comfort.

"For both Alpha and Omega." Brooklyn states behind me as he moves his arm back to hold me.

We all hear a light knock on the door, then a small creak as it opens.

"Can I talk to my Omega?" Rye calls out from the doorway.

I can feel Brooklyn turn to make eye contact. His arm slowly slipping away from around me. Shivering as the chilly air of the room envelopes me again.

"Yeah, mate," Brooklyn says, and I can hear a smile in his voice. "Come here, Jack."

Both the boys moving to get up and head out. Pepper bouncing off the bed and leaving with them, making me huff in annoyance.

"I was petting you!" I call after her, making Rye laugh softly.

Shutting the door behind himself he crawls into the bed, up on his elbow facing me.

"Hello, little Omega." Rye coos, kissing my forehead before relaxing down closer to me.

"Alpha," I whisper.

Rye's eyes flash red again as they did at the gym. This more so affection than protection or lust. Turning my body so I'm facing him more. Just inches from each other now.

"Still hard, getting used to you being an Omega," Rye admits, reaching forward and stroking my cheek softly.

"You're telling me. I had my first heat in years just a couple of weeks ago." I admit embarrassingly as blush coats my cheeks.

"You smell so good all the time now. It's so overwhelming. I can barely concentrate on anything but you anymore."

"Just so you know. It's been that way for me to you since we met."

"So Alphas still made you react even on those suppressants?"

"Only you," I say, looking down.

"I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?" Rye asks gently, making me look up to him quickly.

So unlike an Alpha. So soft and caring. I nod, unconsciously wetting my lips as I watch him start to lean in. Eyes slipping closed right before our lips slot together. I hum contently, letting my fingers trace through his hair.

"I've always wanted to kiss you. But it confused me, cause you know two Alpha's can't bond. And I just kept wanting you." Rye admits to me a few minutes after we pull apart.

"That's why I kept pushing you away. I was terrified of anyone finding out. Being in denial of my own gender for so long that I didn't even want to believe I was an Omega." I admit to him.

I can see the pain in his features. Knowing I had been struggling for so long on my own.

"Andy. My beautiful, beautiful Omega. God, I can't believe you were silently in pain for so long." He leans forward capturing my lips in his again.

"Be mine?" And I nod.

We fall asleep that way, our lips only inches from each other, entangled together.


	8. London Show | 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

"How are we doing tonight?" I yell into the mic and the crowd screams.

It felt good to get back into my element again. My body filled with adrenaline as I listen to the crowd scream back toward us. Shaking off what the shows after my heat had felt like.

"Are you ready?" Sonny yells from beside me and the crowd screams again.

Adrenaline pumping through my veins as I grin from ear to ear. Catching Rye's eyes across the stage and sending a wink.

***

Finishing out with After The Show a few of the boys come back out on stage shirtless, along with Rye. Letting my eyes traveled his muscled torso, looking up to meet his eyes. I bite my lip to stop from grinning as I start to take my jacket off teasingly, slowly stepping toward him. Chasing after Rye backstage when he turns and runs jokingly. Both of us too focused on each other, managing to trip us both. Landing on the ground in fits of laughter. 

"You looked like you were about to attack him, Andy!" Brooklyn laughs.

"Maybe I was." I laugh out of breath.

I turn and wink at Rye and he grins at me. Rolling over and reaching out as if he's about to tickle my sides. But a voice stops him.

"Alright boys, come on. Time to get to the van." Blair states coming into view.

Rye gives a slight pout before helping me up. All of us following Blair's order, making our way to the van. Crawling into the way back sitting down and pulling out my phone. The rest of the boys clambering in except Rye who's nowhere to be seen. I frown slightly, thinking he had been right behind me as we had made our way to the van. 

Sitting for a couple of minutes, shifting here and there annoyingly without him by my side, Rye finally jumps into the van and climbs into the seat next to me immediately pushing Harvey over and away from me. Almost possessively, having me take in a sharp breath. 

"Well damn. You could have just asked me to move." Harvey sasses, moving to the bench in front of us next to Sonny.

I swear I hear a low emitted growl come from Rye's mouth. Knowing I wasn't just hearing things when Jack gives a small whimper in return as he was next to Sonny.

"What took you so long?" I ask turning to look at Rye, trying to distract him from being ridiculously possessive.

Without answering he leans in capturing my lips with his. I squeak but melt into it as his thumb softly brushes my jawline. There's a wolf whistle from the front of the bus when I whimper out as Rye nips my bottom lip.

"Alright Rye, save it for the hotel. I do not want to watch you two." Blair says sternly from the front of the bus.

Rye doesn't listen, letting his tongue roam my mouth. Not being able to stop him myself, being too far into submission for him.

"What did I just say, Ryan." Blair brings out his Alpha voice.

And with being the top dog (Excuse the pun) Rye parts from me immediately with a glare toward Blair at the front of the van. But takes my hand lacing our fingers together. Leaning onto his shoulder to show I'm not upset.

***

"Rye we're in an elevator!" I hiss. "That door could open and anyone could see."

I gasp out as he nips at my neck, sure to leave a bruise. My body losing all ability to stop what's happening. The elevator dings and the door slides open making Rye have to part from me before taking my hand. Practically dragging me to our room number with a shaky hand. 

"Want you." That is all he breathes out as he pushes the door closed behind us. "While we're both in the right state of mind. Want the decision to be made when you aren't in heat and I'm not in rut." 

"You're acting like you're in rut." I tease.

"Don't push me my Omega." He growls.

I whimper as my entire body goes weak at his Alpha voice. Feeling my slick dampening the back of my pants. Shifting almost uncomfortably in front of the Alpha.

"Yes, Alpha." I submit.

Rye's Alpha persona draining out of nowhere and the brunette becomes shy.

"Do-do you, want to bond with me?" He asks after he drops his head, messing with his rings on his hands.

Taking his face in my hands softly. Tilting his head up to make him look me in the eyes.

"Of course I want to bond with you." I whisper, then in a stronger voice, "I wouldn't want anyone else my Alpha."

Rye's eyes go red now from possessiveness and don't flash back this time. Leaning in quickly he captures my lips in his, slowly leading me toward the bed. Pushing me toward it. I climb up after breaking the kiss, laying down against the pillows, resting myself on my elbows. Watching him search for a condom in our bags.

"No pups yet." Is all he says, and I nod in agreement.

We just started touring. This was not the time to be having children. If there ever would be a time for children in our future. 

Gasping as Rye climbs over top of me as our lips meet for a brief few seconds before tugging off each other's clothing, leaving us just in our boxers. Running my fingers down his torso resting my hand on his hardened member.

"It's so big," I whisper.

Rye lifts my legs to wrap around his waist before grinding himself into me and I whimper at the feeling.

"Mine." Rye keeps growling under his breath.

"Yes, Alpha," I whisper before I reach up pulling him down to me.

We kiss softly once before it gets very heated, whining as Rye grinds himself against me roughly. Almost getting lost in the feeling before he pulls away, stripping us of the last barrier between us, rolling the condom on in the process. Before we let our animal instincts take over. Rye restraining himself as he slowly pushes his member into me. Releasing between us from just the feeling, back arching, and eyes rolling. But still hard as a rock.

"Good Omega." Rye praises and I whine trying to hide my face in the pillows.

But Rye is having none of that as he takes my face in his hand carefully, turning me toward him so he can see me. Wanting to maintain eye contact. The look of pure bliss on my Alpha's face. His thrusts becoming sloppy as his moans turn into almost a growl.

"Mine." He growls, almost a command.

Unconsciously my head turns to the side submitting my bond mark to Rye. Releasing against the brunette above me as his fangs rip through the skin. Feeling Rye's knot popping, even with the condom on as he releases. Rye slowly pulls away, soothing the fresh mark with his tongue, sealing it. Locked together now Rye shifts us into a comfortable position. Releasing against him with a whine again as he finishes moving us. Out of breath and whimpering against him.

"Baby?" Rye asks, stroking my cheek softly.

I look up, his red eyes slowly fading back to his caramel color. 

"Alpha," I say, not being able to form any other words as the bond completes.

Rye's face forms a small smile, reaching up to trace the mark with his fingers.


	9. My Alpha | 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

I wake up, my body aching. Stretching as much as I could, being restricted by my Alpha's arms. Not being able to move much more than a centimeter away from the possessive Alpha. Hearing him hum in his sleep, nuzzling further into me as his arm tightens.

"Rye?" I say out loud.

"Yes, my Omega?" He mumbles back sleepily, a yawn escaping his lips.

"We need to get up and get ready for the drive home."

"I don't wanna move." He groans.

I can practically hear the pout in his voice. Wrapping one of his legs around mine, constricting me further. I laugh at his childishness.

"Come on Alpha. We need to shower." I state, pushing at him until he lets go.

Standing up and stretching fully this time. Shivering as I feel Rye wrap himself around me, fully aware that we're now both still fully naked.

"Together? It'll save water." Rye teases.

"Fine," I state. "Ugh, dry slick. Why didn't we shower last night."

I grumble under my breath as I climb into the shower washing off cum and slick from my body as Rye makes his way in behind me.

"Couldn't really get up and shower. Plus you fell asleep while I was still in you." Rye states kissing my cheek as I blush from the memories of last night.

***

"Holy hell Rye," Brooklyn says looking at my neck in the tour van.

I can see the smirk that forms on Rye's face at what he's accomplished. Blushing crimson as I avert my eyes from any of the boys, beginning to play with my fingers. Jack's hand reaching up to brush his fingers over it but Brooklyn stops him quickly. I lift my head in confusion, to see Rye's eyes dark red.

"Calm down Alpha," I say soothingly.

Reaching out to help him focus back on me. Stroking his cheek with my thumb. His eyes turn slowly back as he blinks a few times, nuzzling into my hand.

"Jack you won't be able to touch him. Not for a couple of days." Brooklyn tries to explain to his pouty mate as Rye's arm slips around my waist protectively. "Don't you remember how I was when we first bonded?"

"Yeah." Jack laughs. "You almost ripped Harvey's arm off because he bumped into me on accident."

"We're protective of our Omega's when we first bond. It's just an instinct." Brooklyn explains out loud so I can understand a little better along with Jack who brightens up a little bit.

"Especially since the first time we.... mate, is when you're most susceptible to having pups. You guys used protection right?" Brooklyn looks to Rye now who looks back in disbelief.

"I'm not that dumb man. Of course." Rye answers with irritation clear in his voice.

Taking a hold of his leg, watching as he visibly calms underneath my touch almost instantaneously.

"Guys can we stop talking about mating." Sonny groans from the front of the van next to Harvey. "Remember Betas don't have to go through all this. We don't even learn about it!"

We all go quiet after that, all drifting in our own thoughts. Sleepily leaning into my Alpha as he rubs at my sides.

***

Arriving back at the flat, I climb the stairs quickly so I can throw my stuff to the floor and climb into my bunk. Exhausted and still sore from last night. Hissing in pain as I sit down onto the bunk, looking toward my Alpha. Rye smirks at me and winks before sitting down next to Brooklyn on the couch so they can whisper back and forth. My phone buzzes in my pocket. Digging it out and unlocking it I hold in a gasp as best I can.

Rye: *image attached* 

I bite my lip and almost whimper. His body amazed me.

Me: *image attached*

Rye growls from his spot on the couch. Whipping his head up towards me, eyes flaring a bright red. I smirk at him before setting my phone down ignoring its buzz again. Curling up to rest my eyes for a bit, the past two days events making my head dizzy.

***

My bunk dips behind me, making me slowly blink my eyes open. I don't even have to smell the scent to know it was Rye. Having been used to him randomly climbing into my bed to cuddle randomly.

"Baby boy?" Rye whispers.

I hum in response turning myself around to face him, attempting to bury my face sleepily into his chest. Rye having none of that as he pulls me to him kissing my lips lightly.

"Miss you." He murmurs against my lips.

"You've been in the same room as me this whole time," I mumble.

"Still missed you," Rye whispers kissing over our bond mark.

I tilt my head as he continues to lightly press kisses, humming in content. Rye's hand slowly slides down my back and into my joggers, a shiver running up my spine.

"No boxers hm?" He mumbles to me before gripping my ass.

I whimper quietly. Body beginning to heat up with the lightest of touches from the Alpha.

"Rye, the other boys are here still." I hiss quietly, eyes fluttering shut.

"Then don't make a sound." Rye teases as one of his fingers pushes into me easily.

I'm already soaked with slick, not being able to control the hormones in my body when Rye was around me. I whimper again a little louder than I should have before biting my lip, silencing myself as best I could. A second finger being pushed in as I shift, pressing my body up into him. Hitching one of my legs over his, burying my face in his chest.

"Alpha." I moan quietly, my free hand gripping onto the front of his shirt.

A shuffling noise being heard below us as Rye sinks a third finger deep into me. Biting down on anything I can to hold back the noises. Rocking back against his fingers, chasing the feeling of my orgasm beginning to peak.

"What the..." I hear Jack hiss, and then a light smack of a hand going over his mouth to silence him.

I release against Rye with a long whine, my grip beginning to release as I come down. Blinking heavily now.

"Good Omega." He says quietly before kissing me.

Trying my best to kiss back even with being shaky and out of breath from what had just happened.

"Rye," I whine out, wiggling until his fingers slip out of me.

"Andy." He teases.

"You're going to be the death of me," I state smacking his hand away when he tries to push a finger back into me.

Pulling his hand away and putting it up in surrender as he laughs softly.

"Sorry baby. Just enjoy watching you." He admits, turning his head down between us, my eyes following to see a wet patch that had formed on the front of his boxers.

Knowing it wasn't from me as the evidence of my cum was all over our torsos. I lick my lips before looking back up.

"You came?" I asked shocked.

"I said I enjoyed it." Rye blushes, biting his lip.

"Rye?" Brooklyn calls out from his and Jack's bunk below us.

"Hm?" Rye answers.

"Can you finger fuck him quieter next time?" Brooklyn teases.

Rye looks over the edge of the bunk in confusion at the other Alpha, quickly whipping his head back up, a deep blush evident on his face. I hear Jack moan quietly. A sound similar to what I sounded like when I was grinding back into Rye almost filling the room. Another whine emitting from Jack, this time much louder and drawn out.

"Good boy," Brooklyn mumbles to Jack.

"Thank you, Alpha." Jack groans.

"Did they just.....to us doing that?" I didn't even need to say the full sentence.

Blushing profusely as Rye slowly starts to nod his head yes.


	10. Moving | 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

"So, boys. I'm sorry to say that it's either we move you out or we get evicted." Blair says standing by the couch.

All of us going into a slight state of shock, all our mouths dropping open.

"What? Why?" Rye asks from next to me, instinctively wrapping his arm around me.

"The neighbors are having a hard time with all the fans showing up. It's not fair to them." Blair answers.

Setting there a bit numbly, knowing that this was going to be another huge transition. One that I wasn't sure if I wanted to go through with. Not wanting to voice that I set there, listening to them debating on who was going to sleep with who.

"Jack and I of course," Brooklyn speaks up.

All of us nodding. They already shared a bed here in the flat, and I think Brooklyn would be pissed to be separated from his Omega.

"Harv I'll bunk with you," Sonny states, Harv nodding and shrugging his shoulders in agreement.

"Guess that leaves Rye and me," I state with a small smile.

A grin spreading across Rye's face as well, knowing that this would be the next step in our relationship.

***

Moving out was more emotional than planned. I stand looking around our empty room in Blair's flat. Fresh paint on the walls, couches back in their rightful place. Looking absolutely barren without our bunk beds against the walls. Trying my best to not let the building tears slip over as I walk out making my way to Rye's car.

"Want to go out first?" Rye asks, making me turn to him with a slightly confused expression. "Like lunch? Before we go to the new flat?"

"Yeah, let's do that," I mumble, not wanting to go to the new flat quite yet.

Not really ready to make the full transition. Still being able to see our old flat in front of us, letting me relive some memories. My emotions all over the place. But sensing as Rye stiffens, leaning over to nuzzle my neck and take in a breath.

"Babe?" He asks, a frown on his face as he pulls away.

"Hm?"

"Did you miss a suppressant?"

"No Alpha. I didn't."

Rye pulls out his phone going to his calendar quickly. He bites his lip, scrolling over the dates as his frown deepens. Worry lines looking as if they may become permanent as he closes the calendar and going into his reminders on his phone.

"I don't think we're going to go out anymore," Rye says out of nowhere, shocking me slightly.

"What? Why?" I ask very confusedly.

"You're about to go into heat."

"What... no. I don't go into heat until the end of July." I answer, then my eyes go wide. "It's almost the end of July. Oh god. Rye I'm not ready for this. It hurt so bad last time."

Panic begins to fill my body, my breathing getting harder as tears slip down my cheeks now. Quickly my Alpha pulls me to him as close as he can get me.

"Shhhh, breathe my Omega breathe. I'll be with you this time." He calms me.

I breathe in his scent trying to calm myself. The pheromones Rye scents me with starting to calm me down. Pulling away he starts the vehicle, driving away from Blair's flat and heading in the direction of our new one.

***

"Mate are you about to go into heat?" Brooklyn asks standing next to me.

I look at him confused but then nod, not wanting to answer verbally. Brooklyn doesn't push me any further, walking toward the other side of the room. I start unpacking something, completely distracted in what I was doing until I trip over a box. Brooklyn's arms around my waist to catch me before I fall face-first into more boxes.

"Thanks, man," I say nonchalantly before looking at Brooklyn.

His eyes were starting to go blood red. A shiver going down my spine, but it was definitely not a good one like I got when Rye's eyes would go red around me.

"Shit. JACK!" I yell out, struggling my way out of Brooklyn's grip.

"What? What is... oh shit. Brooklyn, babe. ALPHA." Jack finally yells, tugging at his Alpha.

Brooklyn's eyes snap back quickly. His face draining to a pale color, his eyes almost comically wide. If it had not been for the situation at hand I would have laughed. Rye quickly jogging into the room just seconds after. Sensing something wrong, immediately stepping in between Brooklyn and giving off a warning growl.

"Shit. I am so sorry mate. I think you need to keep Andy in your room. I've never been around another Omega going through a heat. I don't know what that was." Brooklyn tries to explain himself as he shakes his head and rubs his face.

Rye turns around and pushes me into our room slowly. Without a word coming from between his lips.

***

Alone at the flat, I curl up on me and Rye and I's bed snuggling into the sheets. Brooklyn, Rye, and Jack had gone out shopping quickly to get the essentials needed before I went into heat. The sheets were almost overwhelming as they smell like Alpha, like my Alpha, Rye. I whine, feeling my body start to heat up. Vision blurring slightly as the dull ache begins in the pit of my stomach.

"Rye." I whimper out to the empty flat, clutching the duvet.

By the time I hear the front door of the flat open I'm soaked in sweat, my clothes are thrown to the other side of the room, three fingers deep. My hole throbbing and leaking almost profusely onto the sheets below me. But I can't get the right angle. Nothing working as I relentlessly pound them as deep as they can go.

"Useless. I'm useless. Such a bad Omega. Alpha left you." I whimper over and over again.

Hearing the door creak open. Then a step in and the click of the door shutting.

"Andy?" I hear Rye's voice call out across the room.

"Alpha. Alpha. Alpha." I whimper out repeatedly gripping to the sheets, still working my fingers uselessly.

"Baby, my Omega. Why didn't you text me?" Rye asks rushing to me after locking the door.

"Couldn't find my phone." I whimper.

Hearing Rye behind me shuffling around, clothes dropping to the floor. Tugging my hand away softly. Before pushing three of his fingers into my soaked and stretched hole. Releasing almost immediately into the sheets below, crying out.

"Good Omega." Rye praises, running his hands up and down my sides.

Relaxing slightly after the first release, but I'm still hard. My Alpha crawling into bed behind me, continuing running his hands along my body. Laying light kisses all along my shoulder and arm before pushing me carefully to my stomach. Shuffling around slowly, spreading my legs as he positions himself behind me. The world around us blurring as Rye leans down, licking from my perineum all the way up across my hole.

"Alpha!" I moan out

Rye leans back and I whine out at the loss of his mouth on me. A mixture of frustration and satisfaction confusing my body.

"God, you taste so good." He growls.

Slick beginning to spill out of me from my Alpha's growl. Crying out louder as he dives back in. Gripping and spreading my ass as he quickly flicks, swirls, and begins to penetrate me with his tongue.

"Gonna cum." I moan.

Body going into overdrive as I release in the same spot with a long whine coming through my lips. But calmed for now as Rye turns me. Letting me curl up into his chest. Kisses being placed all over what he could reach.

"Sleep." He mumbles.

My body relaxing fully, drifting into a dreamless sleep in my Alpha's arms.

***

Waking up, I'm soaking in sweat. I can hardly focus on anything other than my Alpha surrounding me making me whine out. Rye already pushing into me before I'm even fully awake. 

"Condom?" I slur out, so entranced in my heat.

"Yes, my Omega." Rye grunts, as he roughly pushes the rest of the way in.

Releasing from the feeling of him in me before he begins to just pound into me. Gripping harshly at the sheets in front of me, eyes rolling from the pleasure.

"Alpha please," I beg, not even knowing what I really want.

The bond mark helping Rye understand. The brunette reaching in front of me, letting his hand trail down the front of me before encircling my rock hard member. Pumping quickly. Letting the sensation take over as my body trembles.

"Cum." Rye says in his Alpha voice, and I do, hard.

My eyes rolling back at the sensation. Screaming out my Alpha's name as I hear the tear of the sheets in front of me. Rye is quick to follow, locking us together as he moans out burying his face into my neck.


	11. I Love You | 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

Getting up and stretching before making my way slowly to the shower. Looking back one more time over my shoulder at my sleeping Alpha, sprawled across our bed. Still very naked. But absolutely stunning. A smile spreads across my face before I get into the shower, scrubbing off three days worth of sex.

"Morning my Omega," Rye says climbing into the shower behind me.

"Morning love," I answer before he kisses me sweetly.

"You look beautiful this morning." He mentions and I blush.

Nuzzling up into his chest, leaving small kisses here and there.

"Thank you, Alpha," I mumble.

***

Setting down in Harvey and Sonny's room with a bowl of cereal mindlessly eating as I stare at the TV. All the boys are crowded in the room talking and eating their breakfast. Rye makes his way in sitting down next to me. Jack moving to sit on the other side of me, cuddling into my side. Rye growls low in his throat and I smack his leg, burning him a dirty look for the reaction.

"Shit Andy." Brooklyn laughs from where he's sitting making me shrug.

"Well, he shouldn't be jealous. Due to the fact that he just fucked me for three days straight. And Jack is an Omega." I said the last sentence pointedly at my Alpha.

He just huffs in annoyance sitting further from me. Scrolling aimlessly through his phone, avoiding me.

"Hey, do you want to go live with me and Jack?" Brooklyn asks.

"Love to," I answer getting up and following them to the Jacklyn room.

Leaving Rye to sit alone for a bit. Giving him and myself room from each other may be best for now if this was the way he was going to act toward me.

"Maybe he'll stop being so possessive for a bit." I joke quietly.

Jack and Brooklyn both sending me sad looks but I just ignore it as best as I can. Setting down next to Jack as Brooklyn starts to set everything up for the live.

"So Rye said you were alone for the first couple hours of your heat," Jack whispers to me.

I stiffen where I'm setting, Jack's eyes widening a bit when he notices what he said. Tears prickle at my eyes remembering that I thought Rye had decided to leave me. I mean, he was better off without me anyway.

"Yeah, it's made me a bit pissed at him. Even though I know it wasn't his fault that I went into heat without him there. It more my fault that I wasn't able to find my phone. Was a bad Omega." I state, not truly saying how I felt in my head.

"No, love. You weren't bad. Wasn't your fault either." Jack tries to soothe.

I ignore the comment, putting a fake smile on when Brooklyn starts the live.

The fans ask the typical questions as the live.ly goes on until someone mentions that they see a bond mark on my neck now. I get shy looking away from the camera, hiding lightly. Tugging up Rye's hoodie that I had, enough so the bond mark was no longer visible. Fans didn't know that Rye and I were even together yet.

"Come on guys. You all know it's not right to ask an Omega about their bond marks." Brooklyn speaks up for me, knowing I was sensitive at the moment.

Before I can even stop myself, tears are streaming down my face and I run out of the room. Making my way to Rye and I's bedroom. Crawling up under the duvet, hiding in the hoodie I was wearing. Breathing in deeply, knowing his scent would calm me.

***

"Andy baby?" I hear Rye from the door. "Brooky told me what happened."

I'm still trembling and silently crying when he makes it over to me.

"Bad." Is all I state not knowing how to form a sentence at this point.

Going so deep into the mindset of being bad. Not being able to form any other thought processes.

"What baby?" Rye asks.

"Bad Omega." I finally get out.

"Love what makes you think that?"

"Not good. Disrespectful. Loud. Won't do as told."

"Baby. Hey, look at me." I turn towards him slightly so I can look him in the eyes. "Andy, I fell in love with you before I even knew you were an Omega. Even when I knew it was wrong to love an Alpha I couldn't help myself. I fell in love with how you presented yourself. Loud, not doing what you're told. Andy that's you. And I wouldn't change you if that was the only choice I had."

I can hear the strain in his voice and then he starts to cry. I can't help but pull him to me, holding him tightly to me.

"Gosh dang it Andy. I love you. I'm in love with you. I wouldn't have bonded with you otherwise. You're my everything. My world. I want to scream it every time I can. Baby, you're mine. And nothing will change that."

"I love you too," I whisper.

"What?" Rye's voice cracks.

"I love you too," I say a little bit louder.

Rye's lips crash to mine and I groan into the kiss letting my fingers sink into his brunette locks. Letting him explore my mouth, in a way saying he was not leaving.

***

But just because you love someone doesn't mean things get easier. If anything, everything got harder. My mind telling me I wasn't worth Rye's time. I wasn't worth any of the Roadies time. Let alone the comments and DMs from Roadies pushing it just that much further. Not being able to push me to do lives anymore, not posting anything. Some fans were worried, but most of what I saw was people saying they were glad I wasn't around anymore.

"Andy?" I hear Jack's voice from my door.

"Hm?" I answer.

Feeling as Jack comes in setting down beside me and running his fingers through my hair. I nuzzle into the hand, wanting some form of attention even though I had been avoiding it.

"What's going on? You've not been your normal self at all lately. You've just been going to the gym and coming back home. You haven't even talked to Rye in two days." He says carefully.

"What's the use?" Is my answer to that, voice cracking from holding back tears. "I have a constant feeling that I'm never enough for anyone."

"Andy, love. What makes you think that?"

"Don't know to be honest," I mumble. "It's just a feeling that keeps weighing on me. Maybe it's the hate?"

"Maybe you should talk to your Alpha. Something needs to happen. We can't lose you." He whispers curling up next to me.

Turning around in his arms, burying my face in his chest. Breathing in his scent, sadly not as calming as Rye's but it helps slightly. Letting my eyes grow heavy again.


	12. Strong | 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

It had been a couple of days since Jack had come to talk to me. Trying my best I started to be more active on social media. Blocking out the thoughts as best I could. But I couldn't seem to stop looking at the comments. Couldn't stop thinking that everyone would be better off without me.

Walking into Rye and I's the bedroom. Met with a broken looking Rye on the bed. Tears pouring down his face, his entire body shaking. Hand over his mouth to control his sobs. When he hears me close the door his head whips up, tears still shining on his face. Taking in a shocked gasp as he runs to me, engulfing me into his arm as he continues to cry.

"Baby boy, Andy, my Omega. Why didn't you tell me?" He whimpers.

I'm momentarily confused until I see what's on his phone screen. Hate comments streaming all over. One after the other. Panic creeping up that he was going to leave.

"Didn't want to bother you," I whisper.

"Wouldn't bother me, baby. That's what I'm here for. I'm your Alpha." Rye stresses the last part.

"But they're right. I'm getting fat and ugly. I'm a terrible singer. I'm just holding you guys back. It's better off if I just leave." I mumble, training my eyes on the floor.

"Don't. Don't ever say that again." Rye says taking my face in his hands, making me look him in the eyes. "You're the most gorgeous human being I have EVER met. With a voice of an angel. And don't you ever leave me. I'm yours and you're mine."

He pulls me in for a deep kiss, letting his words sink in. Gripping to the man holding me tightly. Scared to let go.

"I love you," I say timidly as he pulls away.

"I love you more." We both grin at each other like children who've just shared a secret.

"Please don't ever let me go. I'm sorry that I can't always promise that I'll be strong. But I'll try my best." I whisper to him.

He kisses me again before stroking my cheek. Our eyes searching each other's faces as he nuzzles his nose into mine.

"I'll be strong for the both of us when I have to be." He whispers back kissing me again.

***

"Andy! Don't go in there!" Sonny yells quickly as I go to open Jack and Brooklyn's door.

"What why?" I ask.

Sonny's face going a crimson red, never really being able to go into details with things when it came to sex.

"Brooklyn's in rut," Harvey answers for him somewhere where I can't see him.

I rip my hand away from the door and cower away. Instinctively wanting to be safer than the state I was in. Not being safe being this close to an Alpha in rut, even as they with their mated Omega. Alpha's just not being able to control themselves.

"Rye." I whimper, knowing he's off shopping.

"Hey, shh, come here. You can stay in our room till he gets back." Harvey says rounding the corner, taking my hand, and leading me to the couch.

Shutting the door behind him and letting me curl up on the couch. Not daring come near me in case he could set me off.

"There. You're safe anyways love. There are locks on our side of the door for ruts anyways. Alpha's are more apt to not be able to control themselves." I sit down curling in on myself on the couch and wait for Rye silently texting him.

Me: alpha?  
rye?  
come home, please  
I'm scared  
Brooklyn is in rut  
need you, please.  
Rye: coming  
don't move  
and don't open their door  
you're mine

I sigh and set my phone down waiting with trembling hands. I can hear as Rye comes through the front door.

"Andy?" He yells out when he most likely notices I'm not in our room.

I hear rustling and then the door to Sonny's and Harvey's room flies open. Rye's eyes are bright red. Whimpering softly. A mix between terrified and turned on seeing him this way.

"Omega." That is all he says as he rushes to wrap his arms around me possessively.

I can see Harvey and Sonny giving us heart eyes from their beds making me blush wildly. Burying my face in Rye's neck to hide.

"Alpha," I whisper kissing his neck, feeling him physically calm at my touch.

The wall next to us emitting a loud noise almost as if someone was slammed against it, followed by an animalistic moan that sounded like Jack.

"Brook can never be gentle when he's in rut." Sonny laughs being the only one who's been near them when Brooklyn goes into rut.

I blush bright red and look to Rye. The thought of him going into rut now on my mind.

"You've never... with me..." Is all I can get out.

"Never been with someone on my rut." Rye admits quietly, shrugging his shoulders.

I sigh in relief at that, knowing I would be his first and only during his ruts. But still nervous because I know it's coming next month. Knowing I may meet a completely different Rye when his wolf takes over.

***

Two days later I walk past Brooklyn and Jack's door. Which is now wide open and I don't see either of them in there. The smell of sex emanating from the room. I walk to the kitchen, and everyone is there including Rye. I look to Jack, who is covered in hickeys and a new bite where his bond mark is. He's leaning into Brooklyn who is continuously pecking his cheek at random.

"Hi," I say shyly.

Jack looks up and smiles. A sparkle in his eyes that makes my heart grow warm.

"Andy! Hey mate." Brooklyn says looking over at me.

My brunette boyfriend getting up walking over to me, pecking my lips. I smile at him as he wraps his arms around my waist. Burying my face into his chest like I almost always do.

"Alright you two lovebirds, stop being gross," Jack says and I snort.

"Thanks," I say sassily, making Rye pinch my butt, and I yelp. "Ryan Leonard Beaumont."

"Yesssss?" He says cheekily.

I smack his arm pushing him away and walk away sitting next to Harvey who leans over to show me a game he has on his phone. I look back toward my Alpha, Rye pouting. Stifling my giggles at the ridiculous look on his face.

"Ok, you can come to cuddle me. But only if that's ok with Harvey." I state.

Harvey rolls his eyes letting out a slight groan.

"Gross. But fine." He huffs, making the room fill with laughter.

Rye makes his way over to me cuddling into my side as Harvey continues to show me how to play the game. Absentmindedly tracing all the bare skin he could find on me.


	13. Mine | 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

I can sense it when I wake up. Looking over toward Rye. Watching as his muscles strain. Grinding desperately against the pillow that somehow ended up placed underneath his hips.

Standing up, trying my hardest not to sway from being lightheaded. Rye's Alpha scent wafting off of him in almost a blanket as it covers me. The intoxicating smell growing stronger with each step I take. Finally making it to the door I press the four numbers on the keypad that Sonny had told me the week before. Wanting to make sure I had it before Rye woke up with his rut in full effect and not being able to contain himself.

The door makes a hissing noise and then a click as it locks into place. A shiver running down my spine I hear a growl behind me. Directly behind me.

"Alpha?" I squeak out quietly.

Possessive hands are on my hips pulling my boxers off before I even have the chance to turn around. Thankfully with Rye's scent being so strong during rut I'm already dripping slick.

Straining to look and quickly make sure a condom was slipped onto his member. Even though I would not have the strength to stop him now. Not when my wolf wanted nothing other than to submit. Sighing in slight relief when I see a condom already rolled on, knowing that deep down behind the Alpha in him, he was still thinking clearly.

I could tell he was using all his strength to resist just thrusting into me harshly. Instead, his dick slowly pushes into me, settling balls deep. But then the growl that rips through his throat has me whining, his animal taking over as he begins to absolutely pound into me. I let out a pitched moan as he begins to thrust quick and sharp. The sound of skin slapping making my eyes roll. The brunette's hand slowly making its way around my throat, restricting the blood flow.

"Alpha." I moan out as loud as I could with my hand tight around me, unashamed, not caring if the other boys hear.

Taking in a shocked breath as he slides out of me, pushing me toward the bed. Gripping to the pillow above me for dear life as he pushes back in roughly. Back arching so we are practically flush against each other. His bright red eyes boring into my soul. About screaming out as his hand comes down on my ass with a harsh smack. Practically begging for more with my eyes.

"Fuck Alpha." I cry out.

Rye swinging back, the smack reverberating around the room. Not being able to help but cry out. Not in pain, but definitely pleasure. So new to this feeling, but I didn't want it to end. Rye being dominant was so, hot. And I felt weak under his hand. Dazed until I feel his fingers grip around my throat again. Jolting between us with a long drawn out whine as I cum between us.

"Good Omega." Rye praises.

Thrusts beginning to lose a pattern. His eyes going a deep, deep red. Muscles taught as he grinds himself deep, feeling as he begins to lose himself.

"Andy!" He moans out, his knot locking deep into me.

Trying to thrust a few more times as he rides out his orgasm. In turn, teasing me as his large knot tugged at my sensitive rim. My body trembling violently as I release between us, whimpering.

***

Still dazed in an almost deep sleep state I moan out weakly as Rye slowly pushes his member until we're skin to skin. Gripping at the pillow under my head tightly.

"How many times does it take?" I whimper, biting my lip.

My ass definitely sore, almost numb by now after having sex five times in the last three days. This being the sixth. I don't think Rye hears me, and if he does he doesn't care to answer. But he does what I least expect as he leans down is his lips landing on mine softly. Our tongues meeting languidly in the middle. Knowing that his rut was probably slowly coming to an end, having not been kissed by him since the first day. The grunts emitting from Rye's lips are proof enough that he is close, gripping at my hips for better purchase as he destroys me.

"Mine. My Omega." Rye growls in his Alpha voice.

Submitting underneath my Alpha as his teeth sink into our bond mark again. Feeling him release into the condom, triggering my release as I arch. Cum barely shooting out of my tip, but feeling as if it will never end. Letting go of the bond mark he slowly runs his tongue along it as I relax underneath him. Sated and exhausted.

"Rye?" I ask timidly.

"Look at me, Andy. It's me." He says.

I look up and his eyes are beautifully caramel brown. Hand coming up to stroke his cheek. Rye moving just a slight amount, my body jolting roughly as I release between us again even though it hadn't seemed possible moments ago.

"Fucking hell." I gasp out, trying to catch my breath.

"More like fucking heaven." Rye jokes.

Trying to keep a straight face before cracking up laughing underneath my mate. Wincing and letting out a hiss as the brunette carefully pulls out of me pulling me to him. Nuzzling into him as we cuddle silently for about an hour, just lightly brushing our noses together. The quiet moment finally breaking as Rye speaks up.

"So I'm rough." He says, making me stifle a snort.

"Just a bit." I laugh. "Don't mind it though."

Tilting my head up to mold our lips together. Humming in content with his skin against mine.

"You do need to learn to kiss during rut though." With that comment from me, he pulls me into another long loving kiss making me sigh happily.

"We need to shower." He says after we pull apart.

Pouting but getting up and following the younger boy toward the shower. Slowly stripping of our clothes and climbing into the warm shower. Water slowly cascading down our bodies as we carefully wash each other.

***

"Shit I can't remember the code." I groan while trying all I could to unlock it.

"Call Sonny," Rye states shrugging his shoulders.

Tugging out my phone and scrolling through my contacts. Rye's eyes on me intently as I pull the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Sonny answers confused.

"I forgot the code," I admit, blush coating my cheeks as I watch Rye lick his bottom lip.

"Oh did Rye fuck it out of you?" He teases.

"Fuck off and come let us out." I sass before hanging up.

A few seconds later we both hear the door unlock and I push it open to reveal Sonny. His mouth dropping open, almost in what looks like shock as he sees me for the first time.

"What, did you do Rye?" He gasps out.

"Shhh, he hasn't seen it yet! The mirrors were too foggy." Rye almost panics.

"Seen what?" I ask confused before turning back and going into the bathroom, ignoring Rye's calls behind me.

A visible hand-shaped mark along my neck, that was continuing to become darker. A new bloody mark over the bond mark. Grabbing a towel to quickly wipe excess blood.

"Sorry baby," Rye says from the door, blushing softly even though he'd never admit to it.

I reach up and touch my neck where the handprint is wincing slightly.

"Guess it's a good thing Jack has the makeup to cover this up." I shrug, truly not all that upset at my Alpha.

Rye sighs, rubbing his neck as he looks at me through the mirror still.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It was... nice." I bite my lip and he smiles lightly.

"Ew," Sonny says from the doorway, making me jump slightly at his abrupt presence.

Rye turning around to burn him a look.

"Mate, I won't hesitate to hit you." He says teasingly.

***

Everything beginning to mellow out. Our bond growing stronger every day since we connected during my heat and his rut. The bond mark fading to a permanent scar along my neck. Fans now slowly stopping asking about the bond mark, even though at this point it was obvious Rye had made it. But even then we kept quiet, knowing it was better for now. For us and for the band. Instead of stealing lustful glances, and glances full of love.


	14. Pups? | 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

***Seven years later***

"Rye babe?" I call out walking into the kitchen in the house.

Yes, a house. We had finally moved officially as a band into a house a few years back and it was the best decision we had made so far.

"Hm?" Rye hums, turning his head up to look at me with whatever he was doing.

I stand there almost frozen as I let my eyes travel his lengthy frame. Licking my bottom lip before taking it between my teeth. The brunette stood there in just his red boxers.

"So, I was thinking." I draw out, playing with my fingers before looking back to his eyes.

"Thinking what?" Rye raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms now.

"Since we've finally come out to the fans and everything. And stuff has died down. Plus we just got off a world tour and finally, have time to ourselves for a while." I begin to ramble nervously, playing with my nails.

"My Omega. Spit it out."

"Can we have pups?" I blurt out.

My eyes widening almost comically. Tears stinging in my eyes at the thought of Rye rejecting the idea. Turning my head down to avoid my Alpha's eyes. Tensing slightly as I see Rye making his way toward me. A soft hand going underneath my chin, tilting my head up to make me look him in the eyes.

"I thought you'd never ask." Rye breathes our lips connecting in a soft slow kiss.

***

"You what?" Jack's jaw practically drops.

"I asked him if we could have pups and he said yes." I almost whisper, playing with Rye's hoodie strings that I had on.

"That's not fair! Brook and I have been together longer!" He pouts.

"Rye and I are older," I say softly, trying to not upset the other Omega any further.

But Jack just huffs and crosses his arms annoyingly. Blinking rapidly to probably hold back frustrated tears.

"Still." He mumbles, making me pull him into a hug to comfort him."But I have to admit. If you have pups it'll be nice to have them around."

The thought itself makes me smile and nuzzling into the younger Omega. Knowing that having a pup would help him avoid wanting his own until he and Brook were truly ready. Reaching up I kiss his cheek.

"You and Brook will have some beautiful babies one day."

The smile that graces Jack's face makes it all worth it.

***

Tiredly later that night I crawl into bed, letting my body relax alongside my Alpha's body with a soft whine. Rumbling snores coming from between the Alpha's lips makes me laugh quietly. Leaning in to kiss his cheek before laying down onto his chest letting myself drift off into a deep sleep.

Blinking awake tiredly as I feel lips tenderly moving across my skin. Traveling along with me softly, starting at my neck, tracing with no pattern to my shoulders, all the way down the center of my back. Humming contently as he begins to leave open-mouthed kisses along the bottom of my spine. Eyes falling shut again during the process.

"Morning my Omega." I hear Rye mumble out, nuzzling into my lower back.

"Morning my Alpha." I yawn out.

Whimpering as the brunette's hands spread my ass. Truly will never get used to the feeling of him on my body. One single touch sending jolts of electricity through my veins. Taking in a shocked breath as his lips meet my slicked hole before letting his tongue languidly lap up the juices. Trying my best to stay still against the bed even though I wanted to grind my hardened member into the sheets below me.

"You were hard when I woke up," Rye mumbles as he pulls away.

One of his fingers slowly pushes into me, having to hold in the cry that wanted to come out from how good it felt. Thick and calloused now that he plays the guitar just as much as I do.

"Thought it was perfect timing." The smirk is evident in his voice.

Slowly working me up to three fingers, not being able to stop squirming under his touch. Rocking back against his fingers that are already so deep in me, burying my face into the pillow to quiet my moans. Gripping to it as I release untouched against the sheets, feeling as if the high will never stop. Gingerly Rye slips his fingers out of me, softly coaxing me to my back where the bed is still clean. Making grabby hands toward him as he leans in for a kiss. A soothing hand running up my tummy and chest.

"Rye." The Omega in me whimpers as he slowly pulls away.

Groaning obscenely as I'm met with a new sensation as Rye slowly pushes his bare length into me.

"God, why didn't we do this sooner." Rye's Alpha growls. "Feels so much fucking better without a condom."

I about let out a short laugh but am cut short as he thrusts hard into me. Each thrust slowly pushing me up the bed.

"Fuck Alpha." I cry out, back arching.

The Alpha's eyes morphing from brown to bright red as his hand snakes up to wrap tightly around my neck.

"Good Omega," Rye repeats in a mantra as he continues to absolutely destroy my hole.

My entire body arching as I release between us untouched again as my wolf cries out. Reaching for him in the need for something more. The taller boy taking both of my hands, pinning them to the bed in one of his. Lips meeting mine roughly. Knowing they would be swollen when we were done.

"Please," I beg him desperately.

The link between us making him understand what I mean without even having to say what I want. Knowing he's close to release as his hips begin to stutter. Tightening my walls around him as I watch his eyes roll back as his knot locks into me. Popping and releasing deep inside me, feeling as his cum sprays. Not being able to help as my eyes roll, body trembling almost violently as I release between us again, the Omega in me screaming in happiness.

"Fuck." Rye grits.

Hips still stuttering in aftershocks, almost not being able to stop the short deep thrusts.

Rye's knot finally going down enough to carefully pull out. Frozen in place as he stares at my ass as if it's some kind of exotic animal in front of him.

"What?" I mumble, blushing and squirming underneath the intense stare.

"Nothing is dripping out," Rye says dumbfounded.

"Not supposed to when you're an Omega." I sass.

Rye growling deep in his throat as a warning, my mouth snapping shut in submission, my wolf not wanting to upset our Alpha further. Gingerly Rye lays beside me, letting his hand reach out and trace my tummy lovingly. I look at his face with a questionable look.

"Pups." He hums.

"There's no way you can tell already."

But Rye nuzzles into my tummy anyway, leaving soft kisses as my eyes begin to grow heavy. My body just slowly falling asleep.


	15. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS INCLUDED AND NOT LIMITED TO:
> 
> • foul language  
> • depressive thoughts  
> • body dysphoria  
> • smut  
> • etc
> 
> I do not own or have anything to do with the boys. This is purely fan fiction. None of the stuff that happens in this book is real life. This is based in the supernatural world of Alpha/Beta/Omega (ABO).
> 
> Alpha: Top dog perse. Strongest out of all. Top Alpha would-be leader of the pack. Goes through ruts (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to mate and even sometimes bond and impregnate their mate (betas cannot become pregnant)). Typically always mated with an Omega. Can be mated with a Beta if they are not top Alpha.
> 
> Beta: Can be top Alpha's second-hand man when in packs. Most like humans. Do not deal with any hormone imbalances. Have more strength than Omega's but not as strong as Alphas. Can be mated with an Alpha that is not the leader, but it's rare.
> 
> Omega: Bottom of the food chain. Weakest of all wolves. Goes through heats (hormone imbalance that causes them to want to be mated and sometimes bonded and impregnated). Always mated with Alpha since a knot is needed during heats.
> 
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it!!

***** 3 years later *****

Nine months later we were shocked, and by we, I mean me, as our little baby boy was born. Rye being right all along. Kasey Jordan Beaumont being born, looking almost exactly like his Papa's baby photos.

"Daddy!!!" Kasey calls from the door, running toward me.

Picking him up and spinning him around in a circle before landing him on my hip. Nuzzling noses as we always did. Still amazed at how much the little boy looked just like Rye. But with slightly curlier hair that none of us expected.

"Hello, Kase. How was your day at the park?" I ask exaggeratedly making him giggle as I blew raspberries into his neck.

Attempting to not cringe as I pulled back with sand all over my mouth.

"Amazing! Uncle Brooky and Jack gave me piggyback rides, and let me play in the DIRT!" He explains with so much enthusiasm, throwing his hands around.

Leaning back in an attempt to dodge the tiny human's arms. Giggling at the adorable toddler in my arms.

"I can tell." I poke back looking down at my now dirt-covered jumper with a bit of a grimace. "Go get Papa so you can take a bath."

Letting the not so small toddler down, watching as he runs carelessly down the hall to the back bedroom where his father was sure to be excited to see him.

"Papa! Papa!" I hear the toddler exclaim as he makes his way into the room.

Sighing and wiping the front of my jumper off, shaking my head.

"Sorry, mate. He begged. And I just can't say no right now." Jack says rubbing his huge tummy.

Turning toward him with shiny eyes. A soft smile on my lips.

"I know how that feels," I say, reaching out to run my hands over the swollen tummy. "So excited for another little pup in the house."

"Brook is going nuts with baby proofing," Jack grumbles now making me snort.

"You should have seen Rye. He still panics over the smallest bumps that Kase has. I swear he might just wrap him in bubble wrap one day. And everyone thought it would be me that was overprotective."

"You still are."

I glare at the taller lad in front of me, letting out a giggle as he pouts.

"Well, I'm off before my feet decide to fall off." Jack groans, making his way past me and down the hall to a worried-looking Brook.

Rolling my eyes and turning toward the bathroom, sighing as I knew exactly what I was about to walk into. But pleasantly surprised to watch as Rye carefully pours water over Kasey's hair. Our son's eyes squeezed shut.

"You can open them, Kase," Rye says softly, stroking the toddler's cheek.

Watching fondly as Kasey opens his eyes. Still wondered as one was bright blue and the other brown. I had cried when I saw them for the first time when he was born. Conflicted over the thought of him not having both our eye colors. Rye just laughed saying that was our stubborn little baby boy.

"Papa?" I hear Kasey ask softly, his little eyes shining as he looked up at Rye.

"Yeah, bubba?"

"What do you think I am?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"What do you think my wolf is?"

"Well, whatever you present as will make me happy. No matter what."

"Some boy at the playground made fun of me because I looked like an Omega."

I could see the tears welling in his eyes.

"You wanna know something?" Rye asks him, Kasey nodding his head. "Your daddy hid he was an Omega for a long time. But when he came out everyone was happy and proud of him. There's nothing wrong with being an Omega. That boy is just a bully and I hope one day he presents the same as your daddy. That way he will learn it's ok too. No matter what you are, your daddy and I will love you bubba."

I watch as Rye kisses our son's forehead. Tears spilling over. I couldn't be more thankful for the two men in my life.


End file.
